Stress Relief
by Valinda Blade
Summary: Sephiroth thinks they all need a little stress relief, Cloud is worried about Roxas, and Leon just want Cloud to be happy. What happens when they get home... Lemon, Seph/Leon/Cloud.


**A/N: **Here we are everyone. This is the scene that takes place after the trio have their little scuffle the day Axel carries Roxas out of the Mall. It is a gift Fic for Izzy, because without her my stories would need a lot of help and a beta. She has helped me through quiet a few Writers blocks already and we're just starting. She betaed this one to even though she didn't have to. I think she is totally awesome and this is just a small thanks for all the help she has given me. Also the end is where Reno sent Cloud the text just so you know where this fits into the schime of things.

* * *

"All done!" Leon called back to Sephiroth from the store front. He had just finished cleaning the coffee pots. "Are you done yet Seph?" He asked as he went into the back to wash out his cloth.

"Someone keeps yelling to me while I'm counting, so no." Sephiroth answered looking over at one of his lovers. "If your done why don't you go wait with Cloud?"

"Because he wasn't being very nice. I work just as hard as he does." Leon said as he leaned against the three hole sink and crossed his arms over his chest.

Sephiroth sighed getting up from his desk and walking over to his brooding lover. He put his hands on Leon's shoulders, "He didn't mean it." Leaning down he kissed the younger man's forehead. "He is just upset about Roxas and Axel. You know how he feels about Reno, and if everything works out he'll be family."

"I know, I could have killed Reno that day." Leon whispered softly, "It's upsetting that he takes his frustration out on me. Is it really such a bad thing to be a volunteer?"

Seph shook his head, "Babe, he didn't mean what he said. Come on cheer up,. You know I hate seeing either one of you upset, and your both upset." He sighed hugging Leon tightly. "Did you take the garbage down?"

Leon shook his head, "I'll go do that so you can finish with the till."

"Take Cloud with you please." Sephiroth said as he let go of Leon, who nodded. "Good boy." He smiled and kissed Leon's forehead yet again before returning to his desk.

Leon sighed as he opened the back door and started tossing the garbage bags into the hallway. He stopped and laughed when he accidentally hit Cloud in the head with a mostly empty blue bag. "Oh, Cloud. I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

The blonde sighed taking the bag of garbage off his head and frowned at Leon.. "Because you weren't looking where you were throwing." It sounded oddly like he was trying not to yell at the other man.

"You're still upset." Leon stated as he came into the hallway closing the door behind him, "Seph asked me to take you with to do the garbage. Do you mind?"

Cloud bent and grabbing a few bags. "Let's just get it done." He grumbled heading down the hallway. "I don't want to get this suit dirty." He muttered to himself.

Leon grabbed the rest of the garbage and followed Cloud. "Cloud..." Leon frowned having to hurry his steps to keep up with the slightly shorter man. They stopped and sorted the bags into the right bins then took the compost outside to the bin for that. "Cloud, I'm sorry but what I said was true."

"Leon, did you really think I like working as much as I do?" Cloud snapped slightly at Leon. "If you brought in even a little money I could drop a day. I'd be able to help you with some of the stuff you do."

"Oh Cloud, you don't have to help me. I don't take on more then I can do myself." Leon smiled softly at his lover.

"I used to volunteer a lot, remember?" Cloud was on the verge of breaking down now. To much stress was really starting the get to him.

"How could I forget?" Leon chuckled, "You looked amazing while you were taking care of that little old lady. She asks about you whenever she sees me." Leon had become attracted to the helpful and quiet blonde at his first meeting. "I remember thinking that you looked so sad. I made myself a promise then, I like to think I was doing a good job of keeping it too." Leon smiled broader as he watched Cloud, who's eyes had started to water. "I just needed a little help." He whispered softly taking a step closer to Cloud.

Cloud didn't like the way this was digging up old memories that he rather forget. His eyes closed as a tear rolled down his cheek at the image of Roxas laying in a hospital bed. "I'm scared Leon." He said said barely in a whisper.

Leon took Cloud in his arms, "Babe, it's ok. I'm not going to let you go."

"What about Roxas?" Cloud whimpered as he clung tightly to Leon. "He has lost weight, a lot of it. He doesn't look healthy."

"He'll be okay Cloud. Axel will come around, he'll notice the changes." Leon soothed the shaking blonde.

"It's too late. It's gonna happen again." Cloud broke completely, he really didn't want to have to deal with that all over again. It had been hard enough the first time.

"Hey, it'll be okay." Leon whispered hugging Cloud tightly, "You have me and you have Sephiroth this time to. We'll make it through this."

Cloud sobbed but nodded, "Alright." He mumbled collecting himself, quickly. "I want to go home."

"Okay, love, Seph should be done now anyway. You go with him and I'll bring Fenrir home." Leon said softly as he lead the composing blonde back inside.

Sephiroth was just locking the back door when they came up to him. He looked up to see Cloud trying to wipe away tears. "Come here, love." He held his arms to the blonde. Cloud did as he was asked letting the silver haired man care for him. "Cloud, he'll be ok. He won't sleep as long."

"How do you know?" Cloud whimpered, "He looks so drained."

"I just do, he is a fighter. Let's go home and cheer you up. He is gonna need you." Sephiroth picked Cloud up and nodded to Leon, who moved to lead the way out to the car. Cloud didn't protest just let them take care of him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sephiroth tossed Cloud down on the bed. "Now cheer up or we'll tickle you."

"That doesn't work." Cloud mumbled, but was cut off by a squeal when Leon pulled his socks off and started tickling his feet without mercy. Cloud screamed in shock from the suddenness of the attack and started kicking at the offending hands.

"Oh doesn't it?" Leon smirked as he continued not caring that his hands were being kicked.

Sephiroth smirked as he watched his younger lovers 'play'. "Now now, Cloud you don't want to hurt him." Cloud just grunted as he tried to pull away from Leon. "Oh no you don't, you need this mister." Seph moved closer and held the blonde down by straddling his hips.

"No fair!" Cloud squealed again as Seph sat on him.

"Your the one who needs to laugh. You haven't in a long time, Cloud. Do you even remember how?" Leon said laughing himself, he was enjoying the torturing just a little to much.

"Stop it." Cloud whined at Leon only to find Sephiroth's nimble fingers tickling his sides. "No! Stop that. Seph!" Cloud was fighting harder now trying to buck the old man off of him.

Sephiroth just smirked at the movement leaning down he kissed the blonde. Cloud responded by kissing him back and moaning softly. Leon stopped his tickling and started to just rub Cloud's feet. "Better, love?" Leon asked as he worked over the stiff feet in his hands. His answer was another moan from the blonde.

Cloud had reached up and wrapping his arms around Sephiroth's neck. Leon laughed and rubbed slowly up Cloud's ankles and legs, once he felt the tension leave Cloud's feet. Leon shook his head as Cloud moaned again. Cloud whimpered though when Sephiroth pulled away so they could breathe.

"Love, you need to breathe or this won't be any fun." Sephiroth panted out himself. He smiled as he looked down into watery blue eyes. "Cloud are you alright?"

Cloud closed his eyes and nodded still moaning softly when Leon rubbed his legs. "Please, Sephiroth, don't stop. Just take my mind off it."

Leon sighed where he stood at the foot of the bed. He frowned softly as he looked up at his lovers. "Cloud, he'll be fine." Leon said moving to sit beside them.

"I can't help it. He is doing the same type of things that set him off before." Cloud frowned looked toward his feet. "I'm happy he found someone like Axel, but I hate this. Axel won't care if Roxas needs help with money."

"Cloud,... Roxas for all that he is, is too much like you. You don't have to work. I make more then enough to support the three of us." Sephiroth tried to reason with him.

"But I don't want to be useless. I can't help Roxas, so I want to help us." Cloud answered.

"Cloud you aren't useless." Leon sighed as he reached out for Cloud's shoulder. "We love you, you don't have to push your self so hard. Maybe then Roxas would stop pushing himself if he saw you slow down. He looks up to you. I think he wants to be just like you."

"Leon is right." Sephiroth smiled at the brunette and moved to sit beside Cloud rather then on top of him. "Roxas has a lot of respect for you."

"I'll take tomorrow off then." Cloud smiled weakly up at the two worried men. "Will that help?"

"Cloud you need a vacation. You've been working for them for two years, six days a week. You're the assistant manager, I think you can take a break." Sephiroth sighed but chuckled anyway. He reached out with both his hands one going to each of his lover. He smirked when Leon jumped as his hand brushed Leon's inner thigh. "Jumpy?"

Leon snapped a glare toward Sephiroth, "We're suppose to be cheering up Cloud."

Sephiroth laughed as his sharp hearing picked up the purring coming from the blonde below him. "Oh... You think this won't?" His hand moved to Leon's belt and was undoing it. His other hand was sliding up under Cloud's shirt.

Leon growled before he looked down at Cloud then smirked. "You could be right." He leaned toward Sephiroth grinning like the Cheshire cat. Seph smirked back at him and met half way across Cloud.

Cloud opened his eyes when Seph's hand was removed from under his shirt. He laughed at the sight before him. After a moment of watching his lovers make out without him, he whined to get their attention.

Leon pulled away looked down at Cloud, "You feeling left out Cloudy?"

Cloud sat up slamming his own lips to Leon's without answering. Sephiroth took the opportunity to return his attention to Leon's belt. Once the belt was out of the way Sephiroth continued to undress Leon; unbuttoning the white shirt and sliding it off Leon's shoulders. Sephiroth then did the same for Cloud, removing his tie first.

The smaller and younger lovers continued kissing not noticing their clothes being removed in the heat of passion. Sephiroth smiled to himself as he sat back to watch as his lovers 'played' with each other once more. His smile grew to a smirk as Leon's wandering hands found Cloud's exposed nipples. He was enjoying just watching them, when the two looked at him with matching grins and mischief in their eyes.

They pounced at the same time on the older man. One going for his shirt while the other went for his pants. Moments later he was laying back with one on each side of him totally naked. "So are you two going to take your pants off?"

"After..." Cloud smiled leaning over and taking one nipple between his teeth.

"Later." Leon chuckled as he followed Cloud's lead, and nipped at Sephiroth's other nipple.

Seph smiled down at his two frisky lovers. He moaned as he felt two hands stroking at his growing erection. "You little devils." He chuckled at them, they could always bring the sounds out of him when they did this.

Cloud and Leon's fingers interlocked around Seph's now fully erect member as they pumped him. Both still licking, nipping and sucking on a pert nipple. "You know you love it." Cloud whispered as he blew on Seph's nipple.

"You wouldn't still be around if you didn't." Leon agreed with Cloud.

Sephiroth purred as he arched up into his lovers. "You two are getting good at that."

"We've had lots of practice." They both grinned up at him.

Sephiroth growled having had enough of their teasing and pushed them away. Cloud grinned before he tackled Leon against the bed. Sephiroth quickly moving aside only to position himself behind Cloud. He removed the blonde's pants with a well practiced motion. Cloud moaning as Leon's hands wandered over his body.

Sephiroth chuckled at Cloud's response and leaned forward brushing his cock against Cloud's ass. He reached forward with his hand, sticking out three fingers. Leon immediately took the offered fingers into his mouth. Cloud rubbed back against Seph and whimpered; Leon's hands were no longer moving.

"Shh, love, I don't want to hurt you. Let us prepare you." Sephiroth spoke smoothly, he pulled his wet fingers from Leon's mouth. Leon's hands started their wandering once more making Cloud purr again.

Leon laughed this time. "Why is it you both purr?" He asked softly, his hands dropping low on Cloud's body.

Cloud gasped as he felt one slicked finger slide into him. His eyes closed now as he felt his heart rate increase. "Because we do." Sephiroth answered smirking broadly at the blonde's reaction before slipping a second finger in. Cloud moaned as he felt his entrance being stretched.

Leon was satisfied with that and decide Cloud only needed one of his hands. Somehow in the shuffle, Leon's pants had been removed, he didn't remember how. He fisted Cloud's erection with one hand and brought his free hand up to Cloud's mouth. When blonde opened his mouth to moan as a third finger was added to the first two, Leon shoved his fingers into the blonde's mouth.

Opening his eyes Cloud smiled around the fingers and sucked on them. "You seem much happier, love." Leon smiled back up at him. Cloud moaned in response to the statement, he whimpered though when he felt the fingers being removed.

Leon tightened his grip on Cloud's member as he removed his finger as well. Cloud however bent his head down to take Leon's erection in his mouth. This helped to muffle the loud groan Cloud let out as Sephiroth pushed into him, Leon's back arched up into the blonde, his mind going foggy.

Sephiroth watched and waited for the sighs that signaled for him to move. He chuckled at Leon writhing under Cloud, oh how he loved to look on the two boys as he made love to them. Cloud wiggled his butt against Seph as he sucked on Leon giving Sephiroth the signal. Sephiroth pulled back slowly and pushed back in just a hair faster.

Cloud whined about the pace, causing vibrations that added to the effect he was having on Leon. Smirking, Sephiroth angled his hips as he pulled out again and this time drove back in fast. Cloud lifted his head screaming out as his prostate was hit hard. Seph chuckled looking down at the hazy eyed Leon.

Leon grinned back up at Sephiroth, enjoying the sounds coming from Cloud as he was assaulted. Leon wiggled out from under Cloud only to turn around and lay down once more with his head under Cloud. He checked his fingers to make sure they were still wet before placing them at his own entrance. Sephiroth shook he head as he continued to fast pace he had set. He felt Cloud's muscles clamp down on him as Leon started to suck on Cloud's erection.

Leon moaned at the taste of Cloud as he slid a finger inside himself. Cloud was lost in a sea of bliss and passion. He had no control over his body but he didn't move either. Leon managed to slide two fingers into himself before Cloud started to really yell. "Oh Gods. I'm so close."

Sephiroth laughed as his lover yelled about his coming release. Leon quickly slide the third finger in and sucked harder on Cloud. He smiled as swallowed Cloud's cum, moaning as he sucked the slowly deflating organ till there was nothing left. Sephiroth noticed the position of Leon's hands then.

Smiling deviously Sephiroth pulled out of Cloud laying his lovers now limp with exhaustion body aside. He took hold of Leon's hand and pulled it gently away. Leon looked up at Sephiroth only mildly confused. "What, you don't want me to?" Seph said with mock hurt.

"We'll wake him." Leon said looking over at the now sleeping Cloud.

"After the week he had, and what we did to him?" Sephiroth raised an eye brow. "He'll be out for a while. Now do you want help or not?"

Leon laughed shaking his head before pulling Sephiroth down on top of him. "I want you Seph. Don't make me beg for you." He whispered hotly into the silverette's ear.

Purring at Leon's answer Seph slowly pushed into Leon's hot entrance. They were as quiet as they could be and it didn't take long before they both came. That was when Cloud's cell went off waking the blonde, who simply sat up and threw it.

* * *

**E/N: **Ok so no questions it's a one shot. So this is all your getting. I already know Izzy loves the story, now let me know what you think of it.


End file.
